


Reapers Need Heroes Too

by darkbeauty216



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Double Drabble, Episode Tag, Episode: s12e06 Celebrating the Life of Asa Fox, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9478211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkbeauty216/pseuds/darkbeauty216
Summary: Billie wonders why she even bothers with the Winchesters.





	

Watching Dean attack the locked door as if it were a vampire to decapitate, Billie sighed at his pig-headedness.

She didn't understand why she insisted with the Winchesters, or why she bothered communicating with them at all.  
Yeah, maybe Dean owed her one now for allowing him to overcome the spell and breach the door keeping him from his younger brother, but in all honesty she had to admit it wasn't the only reason she'd agreed to help.

A reaper among many, a mere collector of souls, it wasn't in her job description to have emotions for any of those she reaped, whether it be sympathy or distaste. 

After all, she'd come for good, honest men, women and children, just as she had for paedophiles or serial killers, yet she couldn't deny when faced with either of the Winchesters, it felt different, more....... personal.  
Could be because they'd died and been resurrected so many times that she reacted to them differently to others, but she couldn't quite grasp the reason why.

And as she watched Dean's body disappear through the door, she dampened down the little voice which whispered that maybe..... she simply admired them, their stubbornness, and their undying love for each other.

Dematerializing into the nebulous dimension of her ilk, she asked herself if perhaps reapers needed heroes too.  
The End


End file.
